


Sibling Rivalry

by MontanaSkye27



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, H20, Halloween, Halloween: H20, Halloween: Twenty Years Later, I'm Bad At Titles, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaSkye27/pseuds/MontanaSkye27
Summary: Twenty years later, Michael and Laurie face each other once and for all.





	Sibling Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> I was excited for the new Halloween movie that came out in October and wanted to write something for the franchise even though this particular film (H20) and Michael and Laurie being related isn't considered canon anymore. Still one of my favorites in the series though. Hope you enjoy!

Michael!”

Laurie’s voice cut through the still October night as she stormed through Hillcrest Academy courtyard, ax gripped tightly in hand. 

For twenty years, she had lived in constant fear. Fear that he would find her and come after her again to finish what he had started back in 1978. It finally became too much to deal with, and after faking her death, Laurie had fled. 

Years had passed without any sight of him. She tried to resume a normal life, tried to block out the memories for her sake and her son’s. Yet, they came in flashbacks, in nightmares, in hallucinations, and then finally tonight….in person.

This man-no, this MONSTER- had finally found her again. Her own brother determined to destroy her once and for all, twenty years exactly to his first attempt on her life. 

Or so he thought.

He’d tried to destroy her life and almost succeeded, but Laurie kept on fighting. She was a survivor. However, enough was enough and she’d see to it that his reign of terror end TONIGHT. Nothing was going to stop her.

Laurie’s grip on the ax handle tightened. She was ready. She yanked the door open and stepped inside.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hidden inside, Myers heard her battle cry. 

“Michael!”

His head jerked in the direction of her voice. It came from outside. Myers stalked slowly to a window and looked out.

He could see Laurie stalking up the courtyard holding onto something. He couldn’t quite make out what exactly it was, but that didn’t matter. His hand that wasn’t occupied by the knife clenched into a fist. Pure rage swam through his body.

For twenty years, Myers had searched. He knew it was only matter of time before he found her, and he had been right. He had finally found her a long way from home. It was time to finally finish what he had started. 

Many had fallen victim to his hands over the years, and as long as he kept living it would continue. Now it was Laurie’s turn.

Somewhere on the first floor, he heard a door open. This was it. She was in his territory now.

His steel grip on the knife handle tightened, and he slunk back into the shadows, disappearing down a hallway to wait for the right time to strike. 

Michael would end Laurie Strode tonight, once and for all.


End file.
